Verano
by Yabuyama
Summary: Sakura a veces podía ser muy mala, BASTANTE mala, y Sasuke iba a probar una de sus maldades.


Verano.

Era un día caluroso. De esos días que te dan ganas de montar una tienda da campaña en el frigorífico, o seguir con la cabeza la travesía que hacía el ventilador. El calor iba aumentando a las horas, y aún mas cuando estas lejos de la urbanización con una única casa habitada en aquel distrito.

Sasuke estaba tirado en el sofá con un abanico Uchiha, dándose aire mientras tenía un gran ventilador delante de él, meciendo su cabello negruzco. Sakura estaba entre sus piernas desganada comineándose un helado, sintiendo el frescor que le producía el ventilador o el aire que le dedicaba Sasuke cuando se acordaba de que su novia estaba medio muriéndose de calor.

—Ahora mismo estaría en bragas y sujetador si no fuera por que Naruto aparece cada dos por tres. — se quejó la pelirosa mientras le daba la ultima sorbida a su polo.

Sasuke no contestó. Estaba casi sin fuerzas. Tenían todas las ventanas abiertas, los ventiladores encendidos y aún así, parecía que el calor quería acabar con ellos. Si pudiera, contraría a una mujer para abanicarlos, pero su novia se lo prohibiría con un rotundo no.

—¡Teme! ¡Sakura—chan! — la voz del rubio traspasó una de las ventanas, obligando a los llamados a asomarse a ella. El rubio llevaba una camisa abierta y un bañador y junto a él, Hinata llevaba un fino vestido, cargando una pequeña cesta. —¡Vamos a la playa! — gritó.

Pelirosa y moreno intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente corrieron a su habitación. Sasuke no tardo mucho en cambiarse de prenda, paso de no llevar camiseta, a una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón a la altura de las rodillas con el símbolo Uchiha en el bordado. Sakura, por su parte, estaba peleándose internamente por que bikini ponerse. Tenía de todos los colores, desde el mas flojo hasta el mas chillón.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? — preguntó el portador del sharingan sabiendo de sobra el debate interno que tenía su novia. Ella no le contestó, así que opto por coger el bikini que mas le gustaba a él; el de color beige.

—Este no me convence mucho, Sasuke... — comentó mirando la prenda con recelo.

—Si quieres ir a la playa hoy, te tendrás que aguantar. — y sin dejarle contestar, le puso el traje en la mano y la encerró en el baño. No pasaron mas de cinco minuto cuando Sakura salió ya vestida. El Uchiha tuvo que apartar la mirada. Las perfectas curvas de su "mujer" le incitan a tocarlas y no salir de esa habitación hasta el año que viene.

·

·

·

—¡La playa es tan bonita! — gritó Sakura cuando vio el mar extenderse delante de ellos. Se quitó las sandalias y enterró sus pies en la ardiente arena.

Naruto no espero mas y se quitó los zapatos junto con la camisa para tirarse en bomba a la congelada agua. Hinata sacó de la cesta varias toallas y las extendió en la arena, y seguidamente hizo lo mismo Sakura.

—¿No vas a bañarte, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó su novia al ver a su pareja acostarse en su toalla.

—No me gusta el mar. — le contestó con un ligero sonrojo. Sakura no siguió insistiendo, ya que Naruto se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se apartó un poco para evitar ser mojada por el rubio.

—¡Vamos a jugar! — el ojiazul se abalanzó sobre su amigo, evitando que el otro contrarrestara su golpe. Ambos estuvieron peleando, uno empujando y el otro haciendo fuerza para no ser llevado, pero uno de los dos debía de ganar y Naruto tenía todas las cartas para eso. Lo cogió por atrás e inmovilizo los brazos del moreno. Toda esta escena podría ser... malinterpretada, ya que estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora, pero ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta y sus novias ya estaban acostumbradas. —¡Al agua! — y soltó a su amigo en la parte mas profunda de la orilla.

Había pocas olas, ya que a penas hacía viento. Ambos shinobis jugaban como niños pequeños a las ahogadillas mientras las chicas hablaban de trivialidades, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea.

—Eh, Hinata. — llamó a su amiga y ambas se acercaron. — Tengo una idea... — le contó su plan y ambas sonriendo, una sonrojada y otra maliciosamente. — ¡Vosotros! — se levantó de la toalla y se acercó un poco a la orilla para ser mejor escuchada. — Hinata y yo vamos a ir a por unas bebidas, no os alejéis mucho de la orilla. — y tras anunciarlo, se fueron.

En seguida volvieron con su juego al verlas alejarse, montándose su propia competencia de ver quien aguantaba mas la respiración bajo el agua.

Estuvieron así diez minutos hasta que el rubio empezó a notar como algo acariciaba sus piernas.

—Oye teme, se que somos muy unidos y compartimos nuestro primer beso, pero no es necesario que me mandes estas indirectas, ambos tenemos pareja y...

—¿Que cojones estas diciendo, idiota?

—¡Pero si me estas rozando la pierna! — gritó indignado.

—¿Como te voy a rozar la pierna si estoy a un metro, imbécil? — Naruto palideció ante la respuesta. Si no fue Sasuke, entonces... Movió la cabeza hacía sus piernas de forma robótica, estaba sudando frio. Volvió a sentir aquel rozo y no dudo ni un segundo en colgarse de la espalda de su amigo. —¡Bájate! — pero era imposible, su amigo se le había enganchado como una garrapata.

Naruto utilizaba a Sasuke como una atalaya, viendo que desde lejos, varias aletas se acercaban a ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Ti... ¡Tiburones! — Sasuke activó el sharingan para evitar alguna mordedura, pero ambos animales no se acercaban mas de un kilómetro, era como si estuvieran esperando algo...

Una gran brisa les desoriento un poco, las olas iban incrementando su altura y aterrizaban en la arena mucho mas potentes que antes.

—Esto no me gusta... — susurró el rubio. Ambos tragaron fuerte cuando una gigantesca ola les amenazaba con engullirlos, habrían conseguido escapar si no fuera por que ambos tiburones estaban agarrando fuertemente sus bañadores, impidiendo sus movimientos.

La ola cayó sobre ellos. Rodaron varias veces, el rubio se llevo varios coscorrones y el moreno intentaba aguantar la respiración hasta salir a la superficie.

El ataque duro cinco segundos, le cabellera del moreno logro salir a la luz, moviendola de lado a lado para que su pelo volviera a su posición natural. Buscó con la mirada a su mejor amigo, para encontrárselo encima de una roca en la posición de la sirenita.

—... — no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, y aún se sorprendió mas al ver el estado en el que estaba. ¡No tenía el bañador! Apretó los labios reprimiendo la gran carcajada que se le estaba por escapar, pero por su orgullo y con la imagen de: "soy mas serio que una una linea recta" mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Empezó a caminar hasta la orilla cuando varios gritillos de un grupo de chicas captaron su atención. Estaban entre sorprendidas y sonrojadas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa atención, pero esta vez era mas exagerada de lo normal.

—¿Donde vas por ahí con tu "amiguito" al aire? — le preguntó Sakura rodando su bañador con un dedo mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. El chico palideció y se tapó con ambas manos corriendo hacia su toalla. Oía como su novia se reía a sus espaldas. La maldijo tantas veces que se le acabaron los insultos.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba intentando bajar a Naruto de la roca y convenciendole para ponerse el bañador, pero el rubio le contestaba con frases de: "debo volver al mar" "mi reino me necesita" y hacia movimientos con sus piernas entrelazadas. Debió de darse un golpe muy fuerte.

Sasuke miraba con furia a su novia. La vergüenza que estaba pasando se la iba a devolver en forma de venganza y el doble de vergonzosa. Oh si, al fin y al cabo, esas ansias de vengador no se le habían ido del todo.


End file.
